


Echoed Truths

by mxltisun



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltisun/pseuds/mxltisun
Summary: Peter misses an important day. It isn’t the first.





	Echoed Truths

**Author's Note:**

> not super proud of this but it's angsty, so here y'all go.

Regret was a familiar feeling in Peter’s life. 

His shy goodbye to his parents, with a naive hope - an expectation - that they’d return. 

Minding his own business, only to find his uncle bleeding out on a dimly lit street. 

At times, his life felt like a series of unfortunate events. Even if it gave him his powers, the spider bite was one of them. It escalated his troubles so much that even Spider-Man couldn’t solve them. Even just being the web-head caused a multitude of problems. 

You, however, weren’t unfortunate. You weren’t a small blip in his long lifetime. 

You were a serendipitous encounter, one permanently plastered in his memory. You brought meaning. 

How Peter managed to end up with you? He continued to ask that question each and every day. 

Peter sat on his bed, looking over at the takeout May placed neatly on a plate. He thought back on his shift that night. Only two bank robbers, a rare occurrence. For some reason, the city was always bustling with crime, no matter what he did. Today was different. 

He opened his phone and opened to voicemail. 

One message. 

He pressed “play.” 

“Hey, Peter.” 

Your voice. Peter exhaled as if he had been holding in his breath all day. Your voice was always lively music to his ears. A song he always wanted to listen to. Except this time, it sounded pensive. 

You sounded lonely. 

“My presentation, it’s…” You breathed in and out slowly. 

“It’s over, so don’t worry about coming. I’m just going home, okay?”

You had been crying. It was clear as day.

“I just… I’m really at a loss here. I know you’re busy with God-knows-what but… today was so important to me.”

Peter knew. You hoped it would get you on many important radars. You worked for hours on your presentation. 

Hours that he was never there to attend, thanks to a certain masked goblin. 

Peter knew then that he could never tell you he was the masked hero. Not with the green, masked maniac flying around the city. There was no way he could risk your safety. However, it came with price. The lies were like walls, blocking any attempt at Peter showing that he did care for you. Protection took a form of deceit in your eyes. 

“I just need to know if… God. Are you really happy like this? With us?”

Peter shut his eyes in agony. Each of the words that escaped your lips punched him in the gut, aching more than when he was out in the city fighting criminals.

How could he have made you feel so worthless?

“Sorry, I - I’ll see you at school, I guess. Bye.” The last part was breathy as your voice broke. Peter heard the crackle of your phone as you quickly hung up, wishing there was something more. Hoping, in vain, that you had changed your mind and extended the message, even just for a second. 

Nothing. 

Failure was the only feeling that glazed over Peter’s body. His never-ending thoughts numbed his physical pain, but caused an endless screaming in his mind. The memories. 

Stargazing in parks, laughter in the cinema, radiant smiles in restaurants. 

All of those dominated by the image of you in his arms as the Green Goblin flew away, the building echoing with his sardonic laughter. Peter begging, wishing, yelling at you to wake up. Your eyes closing for the last time as your limp hand dropped your recently-used phone.

Who knew that a simple walk home could end in such a way?


End file.
